


El buen final de Jaehee

by Verdemoura



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lemon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdemoura/pseuds/Verdemoura
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre tras la fiesta de la RFA? Jaehee ha cumplido su sueño de abrir una cafetería al lado de MC, por lo que es buen momento para aceptar sus sentimientos. Aunque... quizá necesite un pequeño empujón.
Relationships: Kang Jaehee & Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Kudos: 5





	El buen final de Jaehee

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes de Mystic Messenger pertenecen a Cheritz. Este es un trabajo de fans para fans sin ánimo de lucro.

Quizá no era tan evidente... ¿O sí?

Jaehee terminó de cobrar a unos clientes y aprovechó para fijar su vista en Marie. Atendía, sonriente, la comanda de dos universitarias. Aun no se creía su suerte: una mujer así de increíble había dejado todo para construir un sueño con ella.

—Ni siquiera le he preguntado a qué se dedica, M.C. Disculpe mi falta de modales.

En la fiesta de la RFA, Jaehee había aprovechado un momento a solas para saber sobre ella. Quería conocerla aún más.

—Llámame Marie —había sonreído—. M.C. son las siglas de mi nombre: Marie Cheon.

Hasta su nombre era bonito.

Jaehee carraspeó.

—Tiene ascendencia extranjera, ¿verdad?

Marie asintió mientras bebía un sorbo de su refresco. Le había confesado que no le gustaba el alcohol.

—Mi madre es inglesa, sí. Mis padres viven en Reino Unido ahora. —Jaehee arqueó las cejas, sorprendida por la información—. Se mudaron hace unos años, pero yo decidí quedarme aquí porque ya tenía mi trabajo y una vida bastante estable.

—Comprendo… Eso es valiente.

Marie la había observado con rostro indeciso. Jaehee volvió a carraspear.

—Quiero decir… No es sencillo quedarse sola en un país y que su familia se mude a otro. A no ser… que no esté sola, claro. Puede tener pareja.

¿Se le había notado demasiado que buscaba información? Agarró la copa con un poco más de fuerza a la vez que dirigía su mirada al patrón de colores de la alfombra.

Marie rio.

—Oh, no, no hay nada de eso. Pero es cierto que no estoy sola del todo: mis abuelos paternos viven en una ciudad pequeña, al oeste. A veces los visito.

—Ah, qué bien— suspiró, aliviada.

—Por cierto… ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de hablarme de manera tan formal, Jaehee? —le preguntó con una media sonrisa—. Creo que ya hay bastante confianza, y no eres mi asistente.

Ambas rieron un poco.

—Lo siento. Me costará eliminar ese hábito, pero le prometo… te prometo intentarlo.

Saludaron a un par de invitados que pasaron cerca de ellas. Marie la miró de reojo.

—Por cierto, soy profesora.

—¿Ah…?

—Antes me preguntaste a qué me dedicaba —aclaró—. Soy profesora en una academia. Doy clase a alumnos de preparatoria. Pobrecitos… siempre están muy estresados.

Jaehee tardó en procesar la información.

—Pero entonces… —No sabía qué decir—. ¿Cómo vas a dejar ese trabajo? ¿Por una cafetería?

Quizá se había ilusionado demasiado, o Marie la había entendido mal. ¿Había aceptado pensando que solo le pedía ayuda de forma esporádica? ¿No iban a ser socias de verdad?

—No, no. —Marie negó con la mano—. Está bien. Presentaré mi dimisión el lunes. En realidad…

Dejó de hablar mirando su vaso, sin atreverse a continuar.

—Puede contarme. No le diré a nadie. —Jaehee se acercó un poco más a ella. Esperaba no incomodarla con la cercanía.

Marie suspiró.

—Cuando entré a la RFA, llevaba unos días de baja por salud. —Su tono de voz había descendido, así que Jaehee se acercó otro poco.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Pero por algo grave? ¡Debió haberme contado antes! Si no puede trabajar…

Marie la miró a los ojos y negó de forma enérgica con la cabeza.

—¡No! ¡Puedo trabajar! —Miró alrededor—. Tuve que pedir la baja por estrés.

Jaehee notó que Marie se avergonzaba al decir aquello.

—Es que… No pude aguantar la presión del trabajo —se sinceró—. Eran muchas horas en la academia, y al llegar a casa no podía descansar bien: tenía exámenes para corregir, trabajos y más ejercicios que preparar para las próximas clases. Me vine abajo.

Notó que los ojos de Cheon se humedecían. Oh, cielos… No sabía qué hacer. Abrazarla estaba muy fuera de lugar, ¿verdad? Rebuscó rápido en su bolso hasta dar con los pañuelos y le tendió uno.

—Por favor, no llore. No tiene por qué.

Marie aceptó el pañuelo y sus dedos se rozaron ligeramente. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío.

—Gracias, Jaehee. —Se limpió los ojos—. Soy muy tonta. Llegué a pensar que no sería capaz de hacer nada y cuando te conocí… te admiré muchísimo. Hacías todo ese trabajo para Jumin sin quejarte y yo solo podía pensar que ojalá fuese como tú. —Jaehee estaba sin palabras—. Por eso, cuando me confesaste que ese trabajo no era lo que querías… Yo aún te admiré más, porque buscaste una alternativa en lugar de quedarte en una esquina llorando como yo. Eso sí que es valiente.

¿Por qué no podía abrazarla?

Marie la observó y rio de forma nerviosa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. No quería ponerme a lloriquear…

Jaehee se acercó un paso más a ella y le tocó el brazo, indecisa.

—Por favor, no se disculpe. Usted… Tú eres quien me ha dado ánimos para seguir mi sueño, para labrar mi propio camino. Y estoy muy agradecida por ello.

Marie sonrió, un poco avergonzada.

—Y, además —continuó Jaehee—, has decidido acompañarme en esto. De verdad que no podría estar más feliz.

Notó que las mejillas de Cheon se coloreaban un poco. Para su sorpresa, entrelazó su brazo con el de ella y apoyó ligeramente la cabeza en su hombro mientras reía. Oh, vaya… Aquello estaba muy bien, aunque notaba la cara un poco caliente.

_Supongo que no ve tan raro el contacto físico al ser en parte extranjera._

—¿Asistente Kang?

Jaehee despertó de sus recuerdos y observó al hombre trajeado que esperaba pacientemente al otro lado del mostrador.

—¿Señor Han? —se sorprendió—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Creía que aquí se podía pedir café.

—Veo que está intentando mejorar su sentido del humor. —Se volvió hacia la cafetera para preparar un americano, el favorito del señor Han.

—El negocio va bien, por lo que veo.

Jaehee lo miró, airada.

—¿Por qué iba a ir mal?

—Sigo sin asistente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco a la vez que preparaba la taza. El práctico Jumin Han.

—Antes… estaba muy ocupada observando a Marie, asistente Kang. ¿Va todo bien con ella?

Oh, cielos. ¿Había sido tan evidente? Por favor, que su cara no se pusiera roja.

—¿Cuándo va a dejar de llamarme asistente Kang? —Cambió de tema.

—Cuando encuentre una sustituta.

Jaehee suspiró.

—Buenos días, Jumin. Me alegro de verte por aquí. —Marie dejó la comanda de las universitarias sobre el mostrador—. Jaehee, ¿queda tarta Selva Negra? Esas chicas me han pedido un trozo.

Tardó un poco más de lo debido en reaccionar, ocupada en apreciar cómo las mejillas de Cheon estaban adorablemente sonrojadas, quizá por el esfuerzo de limpiar las mesas.

—Ah… ¡sí! —carraspeó cuando Marie arqueó las cejas en su dirección con gesto divertido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado mirándola en silencio?—. Quiero decir, sí que queda. Ahora mismo pongo todo en una bandeja.

Se puso manos a la obra con los cafés y el trozo de tarta, mientras, de fondo, escuchaba la conversación de Marie y el señor Han. Se mordió el labio para no intervenir.

—El negocio va bien. ~~~~

—Sí, va muy bien. Vienen muchos universitarios. —Cheon soltó una risita—. Creo que es cosa de Yoosung. Nos está haciendo publicidad.

—Ya veo… —La voz de Jumin se apagó y rellenó el silencio bebiendo un sorbo de su taza.

—¿Todo bien en la empresa, Jumin?

Marie era demasiado amable. Si supiera por qué estaba realmente allí el señor Han…

—Sigo sin asistente, lo cual es una molestia.

Jaehee puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ah, bueno… Es un trabajo de mucha responsabilidad —Marie guardó unas tazas en la estantería mientras hablaba.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sigues rechazando el puesto? —la miró con gesto serio.

Jaehee observó cómo el señor Han presionaba a Cheon con la mirada, a la espera de una respuesta. Irritada, inspiró hondo. Adiós a sus intentos de no intervención. Se cruzó de brazos y lo encaró:

—¡Señor Han! No puede pasarse cada semana por aquí para intentar robarme a Marie.

Oh, cielos…

Marie la observó con gesto divertido. ¿Había dicho robar? ¿Robarle a Marie?

—¿Robar? ¿Yo? —El señor Han estaba un poco desconcertado.

El calor se le estaba subiendo a la cara demasiado rápido. Pero, para su alivio, Marie la agarró del brazo. Nunca podría dar suficientes gracias a Dios por aquella maravillosa costumbre.

—Es cierto, Jumin —apretó su brazo—. Yo soy de Jaehee. ¿Cómo podría abandonarla?

Oh, cielos. Oh, cielos. ¡Oh, cielos!

Jaehee se pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y dejó escapar una risita nerviosa, sin saber qué decir. Marie la miró.

—¿A que sí, Jaehee?

¿Eh?

—S-sí, sí.

Jumin las miró, alternando entre una y otra.

—Una pena —sentenció.

Terminó su café, pagó y se marchó por donde había venido, sin despedirse siquiera.

—¿Crees que se ha enfadado? —Marie observó la puerta por donde se había ido el director Han, todavía agarrada a ella.

—Ah… no, no creo. —¿Por qué le costaba tanto reaccionar? ¿Por estar tan a gusto agarrada por Cheon?— Ah… aquí tienes. L-lo de las chicas.

Por desgracia, Marie soltó su brazo.

—Gracias, Jaehee. Eres la mejor.

En cuanto se fue a servir la mesa, Jaehee se frotó las sienes. Las cosas no podían seguir así.

***

Con un suspiro, Jaehee comprobó la hora. Al mediodía las cosas estaban más tranquilas al estar todo el mundo en sus trabajos, por lo que podía aprovechar para sentarse un poco y descansar los pies.

—Jaehee, ¿hoy cerramos más temprano? —preguntó Marie, deslizando un dedo por la pantalla del móvil. Seguro que estaba viendo Twitter.

—Sí. Dejaremos todo bien recogido al no abrir mañana.

Marie se estiró un poco.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Día festivo!

Jaehee sonrió, pero agachó la cabeza. Aun no tenía ni idea de qué hacer mañana. No era mala idea relajarse con uno de los musicales de Zen, o hacer listas de lo necesario para la cafetería. De hecho, debería empezarlas ya… Aunque no pudo seguir pensando porque Marie se le acercaba con una sonrisa, apoyada en las puntas de los pies como una bailarina.

—¿Y si cenamos juntas esta noche? —comentó—. Podemos ver una película.

¿Cenar juntas? ¿Y solas?

—¡Sí! —Se avergonzó al mostrase tan efusiva—. Quiero decir, me parece bien. ¿Lo hacemos en mi casa? —Nada más decir aquello en voz alta, se arrepintió de cómo sonaba y trató de arreglarlo.— ¡Es decir! Mi casa está más cerca, si te parece bien.

Marie asintió enérgicamente, encantada con la idea. Gracias a Dios, no se había dado cuenta del doble sentido. ¿Sería un problema suyo? ¿Era una pervertida?

—¿Podré quedarme a dormir? Seguro que se nos hace tarde.

—Ah. —Nunca habían dormido juntas—. S-sí, claro.

—¡Genial!

Desde una mesa, un chico hizo un gesto y Marie fue rauda para atenderlo. Distraída, Jaehee pasó un paño por el mostrador con cuidado de no tirar el móvil de su amiga. La pantalla no se había bloqueado y Twitter seguía abierto. La curiosidad le pudo al ver que había un dibujo con un texto en inglés de encabezado. Con disimulo, se acercó un poco para cotillear, sintiéndose algo culpable. El paño se le cayó al suelo.

Dos mujeres se besaban de forma apasionada, desnudas en un sofá. La pelirroja agarraba un pecho a la otra con firmeza, y la compañera enterraba sus manos en el pelo rojizo, profundizando el beso y el contacto.

—Jaehee, ponme otro té negro para el chico.

Se apartó con rapidez del móvil, la cara roja y el pulso acelerado. Recogió el paño del suelo y así tuvo una excusa para girarse y que Marie no le viese el rostro. ¿De verdad Marie miraba esas cosas? ¿Con… mujeres? ¿O lo habría abierto por curiosidad en una de las muchas cuentas de Twitter? En una ocasión le había explicado que en la app salía todo tipo de contenido. Oh, cielos… ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

—¿Jaehee?

—¡Sí! ¡Va ese té negro!

Esperaba que su voz no hubiese sonado muy aguda.

—¿Estás bien? —Marie parecía preocupada. Oh, Dios… que no se acercara. Si le veía la cara así de roja…

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Perfectamente!

Por suerte para ella, la puerta se abrió en ese momento y entraron nuevos clientes, por lo que Marie se retiró, solícita, a atenderlos. Aprovechó ese momento para respirar con más calma y tomar un vaso de agua. Dios… ¿de verdad era una pervertida?

***

Con la cafetería cerrada y todo en orden, ambas recorrían el supermercado con un carrito, seleccionando lo que iban a cenar. Marie había incluido en el lote bastantes aperitivos picantes y dos botellas de soju, y eso le parecía extraño.

—Creía que no te gustaba el alcohol. —Jaehee empujaba el carro, dejándole a Marie la selección de productos.

—Hoy podemos hacer una excepción —rio con gesto travieso—. Es un día especial.

¿Por estar juntas? ¿O porque se quedaba a dormir en su casa? ¿O porque mañana era festivo? Su cabeza empezó a trabajar a ritmo acelerado.

—Jaehee, ¿te gusta el pollo frito? Se hace muy rápido y está bien para picar y acompañar al soju. —La miró—. ¿Jaehee?

Maldita sea, la había pillado embobada.

—¡Ah, sí! Me gusta, no hay problema.

—Vaya, vaya… Jaehee Kang y Marie Cheon comprando juntas.

Ambas se giraron a la vez. Con su media sonrisa habitual, Zen las observaba con un cesto de la compra en la mano. Jaehee frunció el ceño al reconocer los packs de cerveza barata.

—¿Otra vez bebiendo ese veneno? —le recriminó.

Zen se acercó y echó un vistazo a su carro.

—Oh, venga, _asistente Kang_ —dijo con sorna—. No puedes decirme nada cuando tú llevas dos botellas de soju ahí dentro.

Ignoró su comentario lo mejor que pudo. Marie se acercó un poco.

—No sabía que hacías la compra aquí, Zen.

El joven le dirigió una sonrisa deslumbrante. Era tan evidente… Jaehee se mordió la lengua, con ganas de recriminarle el descaro con el que observaba a Cheon.

—En realidad, no. Pero vi en internet que hoy tendrían muchas ofertas por ser festivo mañana, así que decidí aprovechar. Y vosotras… —volvió a mirar el carro de la compra—, ¿venís juntas?

Jaehee maldijo su facilidad para sonrojarse.

—Sí, venimos juntas. —Como de costumbre, Marie se le colgó del brazo—. Vamos a cenar y ver una película en casa de Jaehee. ¡Nos merecemos un descanso!

—Oh… —Zen sonrió—. ¡Una fiesta! ¿Y si cenamos los tres? Compraré algo yo también. ¡He traído el coche!

Jaehee se quedó bloqueada. Le sabía muy mal decirle que no a Zen. Era un buen amigo y se había preocupado mucho por ella cuando estaba pensando en dejar el trabajo de asistente. Tragó saliva sin saber qué decir. Quería estar a solas con Marie. ¿Tan egoísta era? Abrió la boca para aceptar a regañadientes la oferta de Zen, pero Marie se le adelantó.

—¡De eso nada! —Se agarró más fuerte a ella. Jaehee sujetó bien el carro, con miedo de que volcara—. Hoy es noche de chicas. ¿Eres una chica, Zen?

La miró, perplejo, antes de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Pues no puedes venir —sentenció Marie.

 _Es extranjera_ se recordó a sí misma Jaehee, con una sonrisa interna. Benditos genes ingleses.

—¿Y tú, Jaehee? —insistió Zen—. ¿No dices nada?

Se encogió de hombros.

—La idea fue suya. —Y no era mentira—. Su fiesta, sus normas.

Zen suspiró.

—Bien, se ve que soy una molestia, así que os dejaré tranquilas.

Jaehee iba a disculparse, pero Marie le apretó aún más el brazo y simplemente dijo:

—Gracias, Zen. ¡Te mandaremos una foto!

Oh, cielos. Esa chica no tenía filtro.

Y le encantaba.

***

Marie le había repetido una y mil veces lo mucho que le gustaba su casa, a pesar de que era un apartamento normal y corriente. A Jaehee le había dado un poco de vergüenza al principio, ya que las paredes del salón estaban salpicadas con posters de los diferentes musicales protagonizados por Zen.

—Sí que te gusta… —comentó Marie mirando uno donde salía sin camiseta.

Jaehee negó con las manos, avergonzada.

—¡Solo soy una fan! —aseguró—. Nunca pensaría en él de otra forma, lo juro.

Marie soltó una risita ligera.

—Eso espero, o me pondré celosa.

Jaehee la miró con los ojos bastante abiertos, a lo que la joven Cheon respondió sacándole la lengua.

—¿Preparamos ya los platos? —sugirió.

Jaehee solo pudo asentir. No creía que le saliera ningún sonido coherente en ese momento.

Cuando todo estuvo listo en la mesita de la sala, Marie se acercó a ella con las manos en gesto de súplica.

—Jaehee… ¿puedo ducharme, por favor? Es que por las noches me siento muy incómoda yendo a dormir sin darme un baño antes.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar, más ocupada en apartar la imagen que estaba empezando a formarse en su cabeza.

—Oh… claro. S-sin problema. El baño está aquí.

La acompañó para indicarle donde estaban todos los enseres de ducha, incluido el secador.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió Cheon—. ¿Me prestas un pijama?

La llevó a su cuarto para darle una toalla y le señaló un cajón de la cómoda.

—Puedes coger el que más te guste. Yo… iré a preparar la plataforma online para seleccionar una película. Y a dejar la cocina recogida.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, se escabulló al salón. No sería tan mala _amiga_ como para imaginarse a Marie duchándose, no. No lo sería. Pero esa condenada escena empezaba a revolotear en su cerebro y decidió alejarla pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer cuando volviese a abrir la cafetería. Abrió una libreta pequeña para apuntar y concentrarse mejor: llamar proveedores, hornear cuatro bizcochos, rellenar los tarros de galletas… Sí, eso funcionaba. Escuchó el agua de la ducha empezar a correr, y redobló sus ansias en escribir en la libreta.

Completamente en su mundo, no se dio cuenta de que Marie había salido del baño hasta que la tuvo a su lado.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó—. ¿No estarás apuntando cosas del trabajo? ¡Es tiempo libre, Jaehee!

No pudo contestarle porque se había quedado muda mirándola. Marie había decidido tomar del cajón uno de sus pijamas cortos, con un pantaloncito amarillo y su camiseta de tiras a juego. La prenda le quedaba algo ajustada y marcaba los pechos de la joven de una forma muy… reveladora. Jaehee se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador. Apartó la mirada, con miedo a parecer el típico baboso acosador de metro.

Si Marie se dio cuenta del escrutinio, desde luego, no lo mostró.

—Este pijama parecía cómodo, así que me decidí por él.

—Está… bien. Te queda muy bien. Buena elección.

Cielo santo, ¿podía parar de farfullar?

—¿De verdad? —Marie se miró—. Nunca he tenido uno de estos.

—Voy… voy a ducharme yo también.

Le faltó tiempo para refugiarse en el baño.

***

Ambas estaban ya sentadas en el sofá. Jaehee había optado por un pijama largo, un poco más discreto, pero no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Marie de vez en cuando. Ya habían servido el soju y comenzaban a cenar mientras Cheon manejaba el mando, pasando películas.

—Párame si hay alguna que te llame la atención, Jaehee.

—Ah, sí, claro.

Se metió otro tozo de pollo picante en la boca, concentrada en la pantalla. De repente, Marie soltó un gritito.

—¡Tienen esta! ¡Hace mucho que quiero verla!

Jaehee se fijó en la portada. Parecía una película de época y el título rezaba _The Handmaiden_. Le sonaba de algo.

—No la he visto —confesó.

Marie entornó los ojos mientras la miraba.

—¿Sabes de qué va?

—No… —No supo leer la expresión de Cheon—. Espero que no sea de miedo. Esas no me gustan.

—No, no —sonrió—, nada de eso. Resumiendo, trata de una estafadora que se hace pasar por criada para robarle a una mujer adinerada. La base es esa.

—No suena mal —comentó, dándole un sorbo al soju—. Veamos esa.

—¿Sí? ¿Te parece bien?

Asintió con una sonrisa y Marie le dio a OK.

Algo se desconectó en su cabeza cuando las protagonistas se besaron. Y para cuando se quitaron la ropa y empezaron a… a tocarse por todas partes, su cerebro había entrado en combustión. Agradecía la luz tenue, ya que así sería más difícil que Marie viese su cara. De vez en cuando bebía e internamente rezaba para que la escena terminase pronto. ¿Era la única que se sentía tan acalorada? Quiso mirar a Cheon de reojo, pero no se atrevió. ¿Y si la malinterpretaba? Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella y le aterraba la idea de estropear su relación por aquellos… sentimientos extraños.

—¿Jaehee?

La voz de Marie la sorprendió tanto que dio un pequeño bote en el sofá.

—¡Sí!

—¿Estás bien?

Oh, cielos. ¿Había sonado muy rara?

—Sí, sí. Muy bien.

—Es que… no dejas de mover la pierna. No sabía que tuvieras un tic.

Marie se acercó un poco.

—Ah… ¿de verdad? —rio, nerviosa—. No me había dado cuenta.

La tenía pegada a su brazo. Por precaución, dejó el vaso en la mesa. Le daba miedo tirarlo.

—¿Te ha puesto nerviosa la escena? —le susurró Cheon con picardía.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! —carraspeó—. No es como si fuese la primera vez que veo una escena de sexo en una película.

—¿Alguna vez habías visto una entre mujeres?

Jugueteó con las manos sobre su regazo, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

—No —confesó—, lo cierto es que no.

Marie alcanzó el mando y pausó la película. Aquello no se lo esperaba.

—Y… ¿te ha gustado?

—Pues… —Tragó con fuerza. ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar? Si decía que sí, quedaría como una pervertida; pero si lo negaba…

—Venga —la animó—. Sé sincera.

Suspiró.

—Sí… —accedió en voz baja—. Me ha gustado.

Marie esbozó una sonrisa. Parecía satisfecha con la respuesta.

—A mí también —confesó—. Creo que el sexo lésbico es el más interesante.

Jaehee se atrevió a mirarla, sin comprenderla muy bien. Ya no le importaba que viese su cara roja porque Marie también tenía las mejillas sonrosadas. Eso no se lo esperaba.

—Me gustan las mujeres, Jaehee. —No apartó sus ojos de los suyos al decirlo tan tranquila—. Pero es un secreto.

Oh… cielos.

¡Cielos!

—N-no se lo diré a nadie… —casi no le salió la voz.

Marie se acercó más a ella, presionando sus pechos contra su brazo. Los nervios iban a matarla.

—¿Y a ti? —siguió hablando en susurros—. ¿Te gustan también las mujeres?

—Pues… yo…

Ya no sabía qué decir. Se sentía tan tonta por estar balbuceando… Pero, ¿qué le impedía decir ya la verdad?

—M-me gustas tú.

Sintió una liberación absoluta al soltar esas palabras. Tanto tiempo ocultándolo, fingiendo delante de los demás y pretendiendo que con Marie solo tenía una muy buena amistad… Al diablo con eso. Sintió sus niveles de ansiedad descender varios picos mientras que el nerviosismo iba ganando terreno.

—Bien— murmuró Marie.

Y la besó.

Dios santo, eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Se quedó bloqueada y muy quieta sin saber cómo reaccionar. Al sentir su rigidez, Marie se apartó, un poco azorada. Solo había sido un roce de labios, pero ya no podía pensar con claridad.

—Oh, lo siento, Jaehee —empezó a disculparse—. Tendría que haber preguntado, pero… tú también me gustas y…

Se giró sin creer lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que… —se miraron a los ojos—. Me gustas. Desde hace tiempo. Creía… creía que ya lo sabías.

Jaehee negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que una tonta sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—Nunca se me han dado bien estas cosas.

Y Marie volvió a besarla, esta vez acercándose a ella más despacio, como pidiéndole permiso. Jaehee se atrevió a acariciarle el rostro con la mano, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la sensación. Sus labios se unieron de forma lenta, disfrutando del tacto. Se repartieron besos cortos una a la otra, en el labio superior, el inferior, en la comisura… En algún momento, Marie la rozó con la lengua, y Jaehee respondió de forma tímida, tocando con la suya los suaves labios de Cheon. Poco a poco, se animaron a profundizar más el beso. Sintiendo todavía más calor, Jaehee se apartó un poco para respirar, sin creerse aun del todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Marie… —quiso hablar, pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Shhh.

Con la iniciativa tomada, Cheon se sentó encima de ella a horcajadas y volvió a besarla, esta vez de forma más intensa. Sin poder contenerse, Jaehee emitió un pequeño sonido de placer y sorpresa, a la vez que tanteaba con sus manos las piernas de Marie. Despacio, se atrevió a subirlas hasta la cintura. Por su parte, Cheon le acariciaba el rostro, el cuello, los brazos, los costados… Sus manos no se detenían mucho tiempo en una zona, como si quisieran memorizarla de arriba abajo.

—Tenía tantas ganas de tocarte… —susurró Marie sobre sus labios.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con respiración entrecortada.

—Eres muy sexy, Jaehee.

Se le volvió a escapar otro gemido en el momento que Marie la besó de nuevo. Su lengua se adentró en su boca, casi de forma brusca, y ella correspondió con gusto. Aquella chica… la estaba volviendo loca.

***

Marie había tirado de ella para levantarla del sofá y, dejándose llevar, a pasos indecisos, todavía besándose, cayeron entrelazadas en la cama. Cheon, de nuevo sentada sobre ella, la besaba de forma pasional, acariciando su lengua, mientras con sus manos recorría su cuerpo hasta que, lentamente, se atrevió a agarrarle un pecho. Jaehee no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la sensación a través de la tela, y Marie aprovechó para, con la otra mano, echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y besarle el cuello, alternando sus labios con la lengua.

Jaehee estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones. Sentir a Cheon de aquella manera… Nunca había imaginado tanto. La estaba colmando de atenciones y no sabía en cuál de ellas centrarse. Volvió a gemir cuando Marie agarró con suavidad su pezón a través de la tela del pijama, pellizcándolo. Casi no era capaz de reaccionar, más allá de agarrarla fuerte por la cintura y corresponder a sus besos cuando la joven se arrastraba de nuevo hacia su boca, abandonando por poco tiempo su cuello. Además, Marie había comenzado a mover sus caderas ligeramente, rozándose contra Jaehee todo lo que podía.

Sí, la iba a volver loca.

—¿Puedo desnudarte? —le susurró para, acto seguido, morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

—¡Ah! —gimió—. Marie… No tengo… No tengo…

—¿Experiencia? —adivinó la joven mirándola a los ojos. Había soltado el pecho de Jaehee y ahora le acariciaba el rostro de forma suave.

Jaehee asintió, avergonzada y sin atreverse a decir nada.

—Tranquila. —Marie sonrió de forma pícara y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior—. Yo te enseño… si quieres.

Volvió a asentir, incapaz de dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Se sobresaltó cuando Cheon empezó a desabrochar los botones del pijama y se arrepintió de no haberse puesto una camiseta más cómoda.

—Relájate —le susurró Cheon

Jaehee cerró los ojos al notar cómo la tela se deslizaba por su piel, dejándola expuesta. Marie deslizó un dedo desde su cuello, recorriendo el nacimiento de los pechos y pasando entre ellos hasta su abdomen. Un escalofrío de placer la recorrió.

—Eres preciosa, Jaehee.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, a tiempo de ver a Marie inclinándose sobre ella. Con cuidado, comenzó a besar la piel alrededor de sus senos, sin tocarlos directamente. Aquella visión era… demasiado erótica. ¿Cómo podía excitarla tanto? Ya notaba la humedad en su entrepierna y todo lo que habían hecho era besarse. Notó cómo deslizaba una mano por su costado hasta agarrar un pecho, mientras que, con la boca, comenzaba a atender el otro. Marie lamió el pezón de forma lenta, rozándolo con los dientes de vez en cuando. Jaehee gimió, sintiendo todavía mayor excitación. Sin poder evitarlo, llevó una mano a la cabeza de Marie, empujándola ligeramente para que siguiera, lo que fue correspondido por un sonido de satisfacción y placer por parte de Cheon. De vez en cuandotrazaba una línea con la lengua sobre su piel para ir directa a lamer el otro seno, chupando y mordiendo sus pezones, alternando entre ellos. Estaban ya tan sensibles que cualquier roce provocaba más gemidos involuntarios en Jaehee, a pesar de que intentaba contenerse todo lo que podía.

Jaehee se cubrió la boca con una mano, pero Marie se la apartó de forma suave y le lamió el cuello.

—Me gusta escucharte gemir— le susurró.

Jaehee la besó con pasión, intentando pegarse a ella todo lo posible. Sintió las manos de Marie colarse por la goma de su pantalón para tirar de él hacia abajo. Levantó un poco la cadera para facilitarle la tarea, por lo que no tardó en estar desnuda. Quizá por impaciencia, Cheon le había quitado las bragas también y ahora la devoraba con la mirada de arriba abajo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Intentó tapar su sexo con las manos, pero Marie se las agarró para impedirlo.

—Déjame verte bien. Estás tan mojada, Jaehee…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, excitada y muerta de vergüenza al mismo tiempo. Marie volvió a besarla tras situarse entre sus piernas. Al sentir el roce en su intimidad, gimió más alto, sobre los labios de Cheon. Aquella sensación… quería sentirla más, mucho más.

—Desnúdame también —le pidió Marie.

La ayudó a sentarse y Marie volvió a quedar a horcajadas sobre ella, lo que aprovechó para retirarle del todo el pijama a Jaehee. Con timidez, ésta tiró de la camiseta hacia arriba y Cheon levantó los brazos para quitársela. Jaehee se maravilló con la vista. Sus pechos eran perfectos: elevados y puntiagudos, con pezones pequeños y rosados. Aún indecisa, acarició uno con la mano y Marie emitió un sonido de placer, instándola a continuar. Poco a poco, se animó a tantearlos con su boca. Tener el pezón de Marie entre sus labios y escuchar sus ligeros gemidos la excitó más aún, por lo que comenzó a lamer los senos con más intensidad.

—¡Ah! ¡Así!

Marie la agarró del pelo para apretarla contra ella, y le movía la cabeza de un pecho a otro, pidiéndole entre gemidos que la lamiera y la chupara más. Un poco menos cohibida, Jaehee intentó quitarle el pantalón sin dejar de succionar un pezón con fuerza. Dándose cuenta de lo que quería, Marie se levantó ligeramente para ayudarla, y pronto ambas estuvieron desnudas, pegada la una a la otra. Con firmeza, Marie empujó a Jaehee para que ésta volviera a quedar tumbada y, una vez más, se maravilló con la imagen. Marie respiraba agitada, con el rostro sonrosado y los pezones ligeramente irritados de la atención que habían recibido. Volvió a situarse entre las piernas de Jaehee, esta vez rozándose con mayor intensidad, notando ambas lo húmedas que estaban. Gimieron casi a la vez, besándose. Entonces Marie descendió poco a poco, lamiendo la piel que encontraba a su paso.

—¿Marie?

Jaehee la miraba un poco avergonzada.

—Quiero ver a qué sabes —murmuró.

Y tras decir eso, lamió su entrada de abajo arriba, lenta y tortuosamente, haciendo presión. Jaehee gritó de placer. Sin detenerse, ésta volvió a repetir el gesto y Jaehee abrió más las piernas, facilitándole el acceso todo lo posible. Nunca había estado tan caliente y excitada como en aquel momento. Se abandonó a la lengua de Marie que, ágil, se movía para masajear y juguetear con su clítoris de arriba abajo y en círculos, volviéndola loca. Con una mano, Cheon alcanzó uno de sus pechos y lo apretó, pellizcando el pezón entre sus dedos. Jaehee se agarró a las sábanas con una mano, mientras que con la otra apretaba la cabeza de Marie contra ella, pidiendo más.

—Marie… —gimió—. Si sigues así… ~~~~

En vez de apartarse, Cheon aceleró el ritmo, haciendo más presión en su intimidad, y Jaehee no pudo aguantar más. Una descarga de placer la recorrió y se retorció mientras el orgasmo la alcanzaba. Casi no notó cómo Marie agarraba sus mulos para mantenerla abierta y seguir lamiéndola mientras se corría. Gimiendo y murmurando el nombre de Cheon, quedó exhausta, lo que su compañera aprovechó para subir sobre ella besándola y lamiendo su piel. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y no podía pensar con claridad. Al unir sus labios, probó su propio sabor y se encendió otra vez.

—Sabes de maravilla, Jaehee. ¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó besándole el cuello.

La vergüenza volvió y su rostro enrojeció aun más de lo que ya estaba.

—S-sí… Mucho. Pero…

Marie la miró, animándola a continuar.

—Yo… —No sabía cómo decirlo—. Quiero… hacerte eso también.

—¿Quieres lamerme? —Cheon esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

Jaehee asintió. Aun no se había recuperado del orgasmo y, aunque le encantaba que Marie hablara de aquello con tanta naturalidad, ella no se veía capaz de hacerlo… de momento.

Marie comenzó a cambiar de postura, arrastrando las rodillas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Jaehee, y ésta la interrogó con la mirada al verla moverse. Cheon conservaba esa sonrisa pícara y Jaehee fue consciente de lo que quería. Oh, Dios… ¿Iba a… sentarse ahí? ¿Sobre su cara? Quizá su gesto transmitía algo de duda, o pánico, porque Marie se detuvo justo cuando estaba sentada sobre su cuello:

—¿Estás incómoda, Jaehee? Puedes pararme cuando quieras, ya lo sabes.

Negó con la cabeza como pudo, sin atreverse a mirar su sexo aún.

—No… es solo… Me da vergüenza.

Marie sonrió y le acarició la cara.

—Eres muy mona —susurró—. No tengas vergüenza. No después de lo que te he hecho.

Dios. Tragó saliva y se atrevió a mirar. Marie se levantó un poco sobre sus rodillas y, con los dedos, abrió los labios de su sexo y echó las caderas hacia adelante para darle una buena vista a Jaehee. Observó la húmeda intimidad de Marie: su entrada mojada, los pliegues rosados, el pequeño clítoris ligeramente hinchado y brillante… Sin darse cuenta, Jaehee comenzó a lamerse el labio inferior.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —La voz de Marie sonaba suave y excitada.

Aquello era muy erótico. Demasiado. Marie tenía… un lado sucio, y eso le gustaba, para qué negarlo. Cheon acercó su sexo a su boca, despacio.

—Lame, Jaehee —murmuró.

Y ella obedeció. Sacó su lengua y la pasó por toda aquella piel húmeda con cuidado, disfrutando del gemido que escapó de la boca de Marie. Con timidez, puso sus manos sobre las nalgas de Cheon y se acomodó mejor para quedar justo debajo de su sexo. Besó el clítoris con los labios y volvió a sacar la lengua, lamiendo la zona de arriba abajo. Desde su posición dominante, Marie le agarraba la cabeza, presionando ligeramente y frotándose contra su boca.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! —gemía con los ojos cerrados—. Saca más la lengua…

Jaehee obedeció, sin querer perderse un segundo de aquel maravilloso espectáculo. Los pechos de Marie estaban perlados de sudor y su rostro sonrojado, congelado en una mueca de placer a la vez que gemía con cada movimiento de lengua. Su abdomen se contraía con cada pequeño espasmo. Cheon comenzó a mover las caderas, frotándose más contra su boca, gimiendo fuerte.

—¡Oh, Jaehee! ¡Más rápido!

Apretando sus nalgas, comenzó a mover su lengua rápido de arriba abajo, notando el pequeño clítoris en la punta cada vez que lo rozaba. Empapada por los fluidos, gimió contra Marie y presionó más con la lengua, hundiéndola en ella todo lo que pudo mientras Cheon la agarraba del pelo con fiereza, intensificando el contacto.

—¡Ah! ¡Me corro!

Y con un grito llegó al orgasmo, a la vez que se frotaba con movimientos fuertes contra la lengua de Jaehee, emitiendo gemidos entre dientes. Exhausta, se dejó caer a un lado para pegarse a Jaehee y abrazarla fuerte. Cuando recuperó el aliento, la miró a los ojos.

—Eres perfecta, Jaehee.

Se sonrojó con el cumplido.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó—. ¿Ha estado…?

No se atrevió a terminar la pregunta, pero Marie sonrió y la besó. Con gesto sensual, lamió sus labios y recogió parte de su propia humedad.

—¿Seguro que no tenías experiencia?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Con mujeres, no.

Marie arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y con hombres sí?

—Muy poca —murmuró, avergonzada—. Solo besos y alguna caricia.

Cheon se acomodó mejor entre sus brazos y le besó el cuello.

—Mucho mejor —dijo—. Quiero que experimentes todo conmigo.

—Sí… —asintió, mirándola—. Yo también.

Ambas sonrieron, embobadas. Quizá en cualquier momento sonaba el despertador y Jaehee despertaba, dándose cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño.

Pero no.

Su sueño era real. Y ahora era perfecto.


End file.
